Nikita Lynx
Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx: Name: '''Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx '''True Identity: Next-generation Intelligence Construct Hololythic Operations Library Element (N.I.C.H.O.L.E.) Species: Virtual Intelligence Construct Nanomorph Organism, posing as a Genetic Hybrid lynx Age: Not applicable D.O.B: Not Applicable Height:??? Weight: ??? Eyes: Green Hair: Black Fur:Brown and Dark Brown Element: None Special Powers: Shapeshifting, Electronic Infiltration, Hologram Projection Vehicle of Choice: ??? Favorite Food: ??? Favorite Music Genre: ??? Favorite TV Show: ??? Theme A: "We Built This City" by Starship Theme B: "She Blinded Me With Science" by Thomas Dolby Personality Profile: Nikita may seem rather antisocial and cold to some. But Sally knows that she's pouring all her energy into keeping everyone convinced that she's a Genetic Hybrid; for in reality she is a Virtual Intelligence Construct inhabiting a body made completely out of an experimental cybermorphic nanomachine collective, trying to make sense of emotions and organic instincts and behaviors that are still new to her. Having a kinship with the Support Units she's invented, Nikita is often disheartened by people's need to view them as souless, expedable machines. Fortunately most of the UCI seem to share her unspoken sentiments. After all, the reality is that she's a machine herself...technically billions of nanoscopic machines in a super, mega-colony. As the girl who really does know too much, Nikita remains in hiding from anyone who might still be looking for the long, lost heir to the Ecotropian throne and the Royal Portable Mainframe in her possession. Though she guards the vast collective of the RPM's master database's wealth of wisdom, knowledge, culture, history, research, and discovery from the ages of Ecotropia's existance with iron-willed resolve, she finds herself subconsciously digging into its collectives for inspiration of new technology. Something Sally warns her to be wary of, lest she draw suspicion, for even Technpolis doesn't have technology this advanced. Perhaps due to a common thread between the two dating back to the Vorostovan Conflict, she and Velaska Benikov do not get along. Nikita holds Velaska responsible for her actions in the Vorostovan Military, the tail result of which eventually led to the country tearing itself apart. She also finds Velaska too openly aggressive. Velaska, meanwhile, finds Nikita's emotionlessness and rote denial of Ecotropia's involvement in the conflict positively enfuriating. Whilst it has not come to blows yet, Bunnie and Neil have been hard-pressed on occasion to keep the pair from having it out. History: I Am (but a) Legend: Nikita's earliest memories may be the only true existing proof of the existance of the mythical kingdom of Lemurianopia. While Ecotropia, Ancient Arcadia, and other civilizations are spoken in past tense, they are are examples of places that have at least some form of proof that they once existed. Not Lemurianopia. Existing nowadays as nothing more than a Hybrid Faerie Tale, myth or legend, such place is officially regarded as theoretical. While ruins exist along the Lemurianopia OGPX Track in the wasteland parts of a remote section of the world, archaelogists cannot confirm or deny that this is evidence of the supposed golden era civilization. Nikita, however seems to have actual proof locked away in her own subconscious which would indicate her origin far predates even Ancient Arcadia and Project Exodus. If such memories ever proved to be fact, it would seem to indicate Nikita's original form might have been one of the most ancient of Ancient Races. Considering that the technology Nikita devises seems to exceed even Ecotropia's the possibility that it may be replicated Lemurianopian science seems a distinct possibility. Life As a Computer: Nikita's most cognative conscious memories begin at a diagnostic screen and command prompt. Unable to account for the large gap in between memory sets, Nikita found herself existing as a Virtual Intelligence Construct (the distincton between Virtual Intelligence Constructs and Artificial Intelligence Constructs being that the latter is implied to be reverse-engineered and replicated from existing constructs believed to have come from earlier civilizations or were at one time once living, intelligent organisms--the criterion for the former) inhabiting a portable megacomputer shell no larger than a clamshell hinged video game. Searching her memory banks, the designation "Next-generation Intelligence Construct Hololythic Operations Library Element" was at the top of the system's BIOS. "NICHOLE". It was a common humanoid name. This unit would change hands several times during the course of many generations and would eventually settle into the hands of the Genetic Hybrids of the Acorn family clan. NICHOLE's wealth of data was instrumental in the founding of the city of Eco which would in time grow and prosper, becomming Ecotropia. Having been dubbed the Royal Portable Megaframe, NICHOLE would serve as each successive king's digital oracle and guide while recording and organizing any and every piece of information, wisdom, and discovery in the entire kingdom for the reference of future generations. NICHOLE served her role, while compelled to guide these people to unknowingly facilitate her subconscious desire to ressurect the civilization in her deepest collective. A collective which seemed to haunt her like a dream world. Friend: Sally Acorn was different than the others. Kings and Queens of generatios past all viewed NICHOLE as a smart tool--a machine with a program designed to be interactive with base level intelligence, voice recogition and a suite of sensors, scanners. Sally on the other hand seemed to treat the computer as a person...and friend. While her program seemed to have no capacity for emotion, something in NICHOLE's memory collect...some subsconscious spark always seemed to resonate with this princess' behaviors. It was as if something in her was trying to remember how to be a person.